Vampires in Roanapur
by NeuGristle87
Summary: When Rock gets turned into a vampire by a gang of vampiresses and forced to join them, the crew must save their comrade from the dangerous gang, whose existence may bring Roanapur to its knees. Will a vampire hunter stop them? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Black Lagoon. Rei Hiroe does. I do own the OCs in this fanfic, however.

A/N: Hello, NeuGristle87 here with my first fanfiction ever. As the title suggests, there will be vampires in this fanfic. Anyways, mature content is abound in this one; sex, gore, nudity, and violence are par for the course in this story. Hope you enjoy it. Here's chapter 1!

In Thailand, there lies a city of corruption, and its name was Roanapur. It was a typical night for Rokuro "Rock" Okajima. Doing negotiations with local gangs, whether it'd be weapons trade or turf control, doing escort jobs from either Hotel Moscow or Mr. Chang, and drinking at the Yellow Flag after a hard day's work. He sighed as he walked back to the main headquarters for the Lagoon Company, after being left behind thanks to his partner Revy "Two-Hands". He didn't mind at all, as Dutch and Benny would understand why he didn't get to the office. His eyes caught movement in a dark alleyway. In Roanapur, it was never wise to wander alone at night, with all the junkies, dealers, and prostitutes inhabiting the streets. Rock's curiosity got the better of him and he went to investigate. It would prove to be a mistake that would rock the city to its rotten core.

As he reaches a dead-end, four shadows mysteriously appear behind him. Before he could react, he was grabbed from behind by two figures. "_Oh great. How much worse can it get_?" he thought to himself. One of the figures, who appears to be a Hispanic woman with fiery red hair, responded, "Much worse for you, _chico_." "Gahh! Let me go!" Rock said as he struggled to free himself from the tattooed woman's grasp, only to find that her grip was as strong as steel. Suddenly, the second figure, another woman, who has silvery hair, rips off his white-collar shirt he always wore at the Lagoon company, and forces his head to the side, exposing his neck. "Mmmm... you'd make a great fledgling." the woman said, her Russian accent ever so thick. "Fledgling? What are yo-" Before he could finish his sentence, the woman opens her mouth, and Rock widened his eyes in horror. Fangs.

Before he knew what happened, he felt the woman's fangs pierce into his neck, pain coursing through his body. He tried to free himself, but the woman that was hold him from behind bit into his wrist. Rock starts to feel weak as his blood was being drained away by what he thinks are vampires, unaware that they are, in fact, vampiresses, Two other figures are watching with sadistic glee as the blonde one said, "C'mon Ripper, don't drain him dead! I wanna have some fun with him," Ripper, who was feeding off of Rock's wrist, said, "Fine... But we need to make sure this fucker doesn't snitch." "Actually, we need a new fledgling, and he can satisfy us," said the silver-hair vampire after removing her fangs from Rock's jugular. The midnight black-haired leader, to the right of the blonde chuckled. "That is a great idea... Let's take him back to the hideout," she said with a grin as all 4 vampiresses teleported back to their hideout in the warehouse, with Rock in tow. As Rock passes out from the excruciating pain, he can only think of one name. "_Revy, help me..._"

Time skip: Two hours later

"*yawns*, where am I?" Rock said as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find that he is chained to a bed with no clothing on, unaware of what is to coming. He then notices something is wrong with himself. He moved his tongue around only to feel that his front teeth are now sharp. It dawns on him: he is now one of those monsters he read about in that Stoker novel. A vampire. Before he could ponder any further, four faces appear before him, and they are nude. "Well, well, well. Looks like he's ready for some _fun_, eh-heh-heh-heh," said the vampiress leader as they stroll towards Rock. The next hour will permanently scar Rock's mind as they are about to do terrible things to him...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Black Lagoon; they belong to Rei Hiroe. The OCs in this fanfic, however, I do own.

Warning: LEMON in this one. I'll indicate where it starts and ends. Just warning you.

A/N: Hello again, NeuGristle87 here with the second chapter of Vampires in Roanapur. Here is where the Lagoon Company reacts to Rock's disappearance and what happened to Rock three days ago. Enjoy!

-

Time skip: Three days later

"Where the fuck is that dumbass?" Revy yelled out with a pissed-off look on her face as she pulled the trigger, killing a gunman, as gunfire rang out in the Yellow Flag. "Goddammit Two-Hands! This is the _tenth time_ it has happened!" yelled out Bao as he took cover behind the counter. "Hey, don't blame me just 'cuz some fuckin' leprechauns decided to go postal on us!" Revy retorted as members of IRA extremists opened fire on the Lagoon Company with HK93's, with patrons taking cover under the tables, some of them firing back with their own guns. "Don't worry Bao. We'll figure out how to pay for the damages." Dutch said to Bao as he took out 2 gunmen with his shotgun. Suddenly, Revy sees the familiar car, with Benny driving, parked at the back door of the bar. "Oi, Dutch! Our ride's here!" " 'Bout time, man. Benny-boy got here at the right time. Revy, give these lads a going-away present!" Dutch yelled out as he dashed to the car, firing at the gunmen with the Magnum .44. "Gotcha, Bossman!" Revy said with a psychotic grin as she lobbed a grenade in the IRA extremists direction. "LADS, BACK UP! GRENADE!" The leader shouted, but his words came too late as the majority of his men got killed in the ensuing explosion. He gritted his teeth and said, "Damn you, lassie... I'll get you!"

Both Dutch and Revy rushed into the car and he said, "Step on it, Benny-boy!" "Gotcha!" With that, he sped off, leaving the Yellow Flag without the remaining gunmen noticing. "Damn, why are these cocksuckers attacking us?" "I dunno, Two-Hands. And we still haven't heard from Rock. Maybe Balalaika knows what's up; she said she has some vital information that pertains to Rock." Dutch said to Revy, as they arrive at the Lagoon Company office 10 minutes later. As they arrive, they spotted a familiar limo that they knew too well: Balalaika was here.

When the three entered the office, they are greeted by Balalaika and Mr. Chang, both surrounded by their men. "Well, well, how's it goin', Big Sis?" Revy said to the hardened Russian mafia leader. "Not too bad, Two-Hands. Anyways, we have some serious news regarding your Japonski comrade..." Balalaika said as her casual grin turned into a frown, with a tape in her hands. "One of Chang's men found a tape circulating through the Internet and discovered something shocking. I'm afraid your comrade has become something that is not human. _A vampire_." Revy, Dutch, and Benny stood there, as the silence is deafening. Revy started laughing. "Hahahahaha...No way Big Sis! There is no such thing as vampires..." Balalaika frown stood firm. "I'm not joking, and what's worse, the people that did this to him also decided to...well, watch." She then puts the tape into the VCR and pressed play.

LEMON STARTS HERE...

What the three saw shocked them. In the grainy footage, Rock is as pale as ash, struggling against the chains as three women are taking turns licking him in the chest. His tears are running down his cheeks as it shows Ripper stroking him, while Ivana and Jillian are sucking on his nipples. A voice can be heard: "Heh, I'm enjoying this... How about you, Rock?" Revy's hand starts to form a fist as she witnesses Rock being sexually assaulted by the vampiresses. Suddenly, Ripper impales herself on Rock's hardened member, and starts to ride him, as the camera moves to the side. Jillian sticks her tongue, which she cut with her fang, into Rock's mouth, which he starts to subconsciously drink her blood, as moans and cries of ecstasy can be heard in the tape.

"_Rock, why? Why did you get yourself caught, ya dumbfuck?_" Revy thought to herself as she starts to feel something that she never wanted to feel: Sorrow. After Ripper finishes her climax, she hops off Rock and Ivana then takes him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, with Rock visibly shaking as Jillian shushes him, trying to calm him down. After climaxing into her mouth, Ivana does the same thing Ripper did to him, getting on top of him. One by one, they took turns raping him, with the cameraperson chuckling. "Ooh yeah... Don't worry Rocky, darling. You'll soon enjoy the pleasures that the night has to offer." the cameraperson said with a psychotic grin, as she gives the camera to Ripper, who then said, "Damn Greta, this _chico_ is much better than I thought." Greta, who is the leader, replied, "Ja... And soon, Rock will embrace his new life. As a vampire." She then proceeded to slowly lower herself onto Rock.

LEMON ENDS...

Sensing that Revy is about to snap, Balalaika stops the tape. Benny's mouth was agape, then said, "This is NOT good." "Agreed, Benny-boy. So why did they do this?" Dutch said as one of Balalaika's men ejected the tape from the VCR. "We don't know, but one thing is certain: we have vampires in Roanapur." Mr. Chang said as Revy sat down on the couch, in a daze. Suddenly, the door opens, and Balalaika's and Chang's men, as well as Dutch and Revy point their guns at the new person at the open door. He is wearing all black, with a black hat, and has a shotgun holstered on his back. His cold, black eyes baring into the souls of those aiming at him. "Who are you?" Balalaika said in a cold, emotionless voice. The blonde-haired man responded in kind, "My name is Johan, and I have the solution to your vampire problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Black Lagoon; Rei Hiroe is the rightful owner. I only own the OCs that are in this fanfic.

Confirmed Pairings: Revy/Rock, Sawyer/OC (so far).

Hello, NeuGristle87 here with the third chapter of Vampires in Roanapur. Here we go!

-

"Oh really?" Balalaika said, with her right eyebrow raised. "Yes, I have been hunting down Greta for 10 years. And I know what she wants. To bring about the end of humanity with a biological weapon that can turn a human into a vampire in an instant." All eyes narrowed at that statement. "Oh that's just fuckin' beautiful. We already have the IRA nuts on our asses, now we gotta worry about some crazy cunts with the intent of killing humanity or some other shit?" Revy yelled as she kicked the coffee table in anger, wanting to kill the vampire gang that kidnapped her partner.

Johan then said, "I wish to temporarily forces with this, Lagoon Company, if you don't mind?" Dutch, putting aside the situation at hand for now, chuckled and said, "Hey, we need all the help we can get. Name's Dutch, by the way. Our muscle over there sitting on the couch is Revy 'Two-Hands'," he said as he pointed at Revy. Johan nodded as Dutch continued with the introductions.

After finishing with the usual greetings, Mr. Chang cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, we'll need to hold a meeting at Hotel Moscow to discuss the plan of attack. I foresee bloodshed in the future, and I don't think it'll be good for all of us, business-wise and personal safety-wise." "Right. Dutch, I want you to go to the Church of Violence and inform Sister Yolanda of the potential crisis that may bring Roanapur to its knees." Balalaika said to Dutch, then turned to the vampire hunter.

"Hmmm, I can see hatred in your eyes, Mr. Johan. I take it this is a personal vendetta?" Johan replied, "Yes... Money doesn't mean anything to me. All I really want, Ms. Balalaika, is _revenge_." She chuckled mirthly and said, "Yes, I understand revenge all too well. But, what will you do after achieving it? What if you die before you could complete it? Answer me that, Mr. Johan." Johan, with no emotion in his voice, said, "I don't know, really. If I die, I die. Simple as that. However, I'm gonna enjoy mutilating that bitch for what she did to my family. If need be, I'll take her with me to Hell." Johan then gave an insane laugh that unnerved a few people in the room. Balalaika thought to herself, "_Just how much bloodshed and horror have you truly seen, Johan?_"

She then said, "Right. Meet us at Hotel Moscow at 6:00 tomorrow night, Lagoon Company. Mr. Chang, could you get the Cleaner here as well?" "**I'm...Here...**" an electronic voice was heard behind Johan, as he spun around to see a woman with a large scar around her neck. It was Sawyer the Cleaner.

"Perfect timing. I need you to get Shenhua and Lotton there at the Hotel Moscow tomorrow night at 6:00, OK?" Mr. Chang said. The chainsaw-wielding contract killer nodded and gets close to Johan, curious about him. "Uhhhh, can I help you, ma'am?" Johan said, blushing a little bit. Sawyer studied him a little bit then said, "**Could...You...Bring him...as well?**" Balalaika then replied, "That's actually a good idea in the long run, Ms. Cleaner. In the meantime, I bid you a good day, Lagoon Company. And especially you, Johan." With that, Balalaika and her men left for their headquarters, with Mr. Chang and his men following them. Only Dutch, Revy, Benny, Johan and Sawyer remained.

Sawyer proceeded to leave, only to turn her head around and winked at Johan. Johan's thoughts were racing as she left. "_Why did she wink at me? What is this feeling I'm experiencing?_" As Johan was lost deep in thought, Revy smirked and said, "Man, who woulda thought that Goth Girl would be flirtin' with a vampire hunter, huh?" she teased as both Dutch and Benny laughed, with Johan dropping his cold demeanor, showing a bemused smirk as he scratched his head. Dutch then said, "Well Johan, ready to see the sights of Roanapur?"

Scenery change: Somewhere in the warehouse at sunset, same day...

Rock felt cold. Cold as ice. He never felt so violated before in his life. His last tears shed, his mind broken. Now he sits naked against a wall, in total darkness. Suddenly, the door to his prison opened and new clothes were thrown to him. "Hey _chico_, time to get your new threads on!" Ripper said as Rock reluctantly put on the new clothes. He is now wearing a black shirt with a graphic display of necrophiliac cunnilingus emblazoned on the front (1), black pants with a chain for a belt, and black boots. Ivana and Jillian looked at Rock's new look in awe. "Now he's ready... _Hey Greta! You almost done?_" Jillian said as Greta entered the room. "Yep, let's go. C'mon Rocky, time for your introduction to a new way of life."

Notes: (1)- It's basically the album cover from Tomb of the Mutilated, by death metal band Cannibal Corpse.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Black Lagoon (Rei Hiroe's property), the songs "Rooster", "Dirt" (both owned by Alice In Chains), and "Replica" (owned by Fear Factory). I do own the OCs in this fanfic.

A/N: Hello again! The fourth installment of Vampires in Roanapur is here. Enjoy guys.

Warning: Gore and violence in this one. Also OOCness on Revy's part. I think.

-

The boom of loud music can be heard from a blood-red 1967 Rebel sedan as it drives through downtown Roanapur; behind the wheel was Greta, who was wearing a black shirt with the words "Fuck Off" written on the front with the middle finger emblazoned, as well as black jeans with a bullet belt hugging her waist. Jillian is sitting on the passenger side, armed with a Sturmgewehr 44, and wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans. In the back seat sat Ripper, who is armed with two Tec-9's, Ivana, who is armed with an AK-47 with armor-piercing bullets. And in between the two, sat Rock.

Rock sighed to himself as the music blared: "_**Ain't found a way to kill me yet, eyes burn with stinging sweat. Seems every path leads me to nowhere. Wife and kids, household pet; army green was no safe bet. The bullets scream to me from somewhere...**_" Little do the vampiresses know, they are about to encounter the Lagoon Company tonight. It was Rock's first night, and the vampires armed him with a Desert Eagle. Under the normal circumstances, Rock would throw the gun away at the first sign of gunfire. But since his will had broke and his spirit permanently marred, he had no choice. It was do or die.

Greta changed radio stations as they drove to their destination: The Yellow Flag. "_***KZZT*-I want you to kill me and dig me under, I wanna live no more...*KZZT***_" The next station played a familiar song to Greta. "Ooh, Fear Factory! CRANK THAT SHIT UP MOTHERFUCKERS! WOO!" Jillian turned up the volume as the song "Replica" started playing. "There is no LOVE!" the four vampiresses screamed out as Rock sunk lower, deep in thought. "_How true those words are to me..._" he thought to himself. He soon recognizes the familiar sign of the Yellow Flag as they arrive, the industrialized metal music blaring from their car. They turn off the car and all five came out. Rock then spotted something he didn't expect: IRA extremists. All 20 of them, armed to the teeth, with the leader armed with a Panzerfaust he brought with him.

Suddenly, one of the gunmen spotted Rock and shouted, "There's a Lagoon Company prick! Fi-" Before the gunman could finish his sentence, he froze as Greta appear behind him, facing away from him. The top half of his skull fell off, blood spraying like a geyser. Without thinking, Rock fired the Desert Eagle at the direction of the gunmen, hitting the leader square in the face, the back of his skull exploded, as grey matter splattered the men. "KILL THEM!" the men shout as they opened fire on them.

Rock then saw three familiar faces come out of the front door to the bar: Revy, Dutch and Benny. The gunmen didn't stand a chance against the four vampiresses as they emptied their weapons into the remaining extremists. As the last one was killed, Greta said to Rock, "Alright, baby! Not bad for a first-timer. Time for a feast!" With that, the four grabbed a couple of bodies while Rock grabbed the leader's.

The three stood in shock at the spectacle they witnessed. "Damn, that was overkill..." Benny said, as shock turned to horror when he saw something that sickened him: their comrade, who had been kidnapped and turned into a vampire three days ago, had his fangs into the deceased leader's neck. Sucking him dry. "Benny, you dumbass! What are you... staring...at?" Revy started to say when she saw what Benny is witnessing. "_No... Rock, stop..._" She couldn't believe it. Here was her partner, the one who wouldn't so much as touch a gun, the one who shown her his unwavering beliefs, now with a bloodthirsty smile on his face as Ripper came to him. What Revy heard Rock said next made her snap. "How does it feel to be a vampire, _chico_?" "I feel...alive! Heh-heh-heh, ah-hahahaha!" Rock maniacally laughed as Revy starts emitting an aura of death that catches the vampiresses' attention.

"_Oh crap! Two-Hands just entered 'Charles Whitman' mode..._" Dutch thought to himself as he restrained Revy from firing at the gang. "Cool it Revy. The last thing we need is a fight with a deadly enemy. Then what'll happen? You might as well have bent over for the enemy to fuck you in the ass. Just..cool it." "But...that's not the dumbass I know! Those thundercunts did something to him. I know it!" Revy yelled out as she struggles to get free. "Revy! I hate it as much as you do, but we can't afford to attack now unprepared! Cool it. We'll get him back." Dutch said. Knowing that the situation looked hopeless, she backed down. Greta clapped as she walks toward the three. "You have made a wise decision, Mister..." "Dutch. Rest assured, we _will_ meet again." "You heard 'im, you ragcunt! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

Greta and the gang laughed at Revy's angry death threat. "Damn, this chick got _cojones_ for sayin' that to us. I'm impressed. Tell me your name _mariquita_ so I'll know who I kill. "Name's Revy, you cunt." "My name is Ripper, and I love it when you talk dirty to me..." Ripper said with a sadistic grin as she gropes Rock. Revy saw red. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM, BITCH!" Ripper laughed as Revy struggled to get to her, being held back by Dutch. "Oh man, quite the berserk button there Revy. It will be your downfall." "We will meet again. Let's go, girls. Come, Rock. Time to head back. Don't try to follow us." Greta said as Rock and the others entered the '67 Rebel and took off.

"*shudders* Remind me not to run into those chicks in a dark alley." Benny said as he, Dutch and Revy entered the car, with Dutch driving, Benny on the passenger's side, and Revy in the backseat. The two don't notice the silent tears of a hardened killer. "_Rock..._"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon, as it belongs to Rei Hiroe. Nor do I own the lyrics to "Down In A Hole", as that belongs to Alice In Chains.

A/N: Hello again! Time for another chapter of Vampires in Roanapur! This time, we get to see a little interaction with Johan the Vampire Hunter and Sawyer the Cleaner. And what sinister plans does Greta have in mind? Find out now!

-

"*bangs loudly against the front door of the Church of Violence* Open up ya old hag! We got somethin' urgent!" The door opens to reveal Eda with an irritated look on her face. "Oi jackass, the church ain't open for business today! Beat it!" "WHAT! You bitch! There's gonna be serious shit goin' down here in Roanapur! This could be the end of this city as we know it!" Eda was about to retort, when she noticed that someone was missing. "Oi, where's Rock? I wanna show him a good time later, if ya know what I mean." Eda said with a mischievous grin. "That's the problem, Eda. Rock's been kidnapped four days ago," Dutch said.

Eda's grin turned into a frown. "WHAT? Dammit Revy, who'd you piss off this time? The IRA?" "No, Sister. That's because vampires have turned him into one of their own." said Johan as he overheard the conversation. "Vampires? Are you on dope?" "I'm afraid this young man is right, Sister Eda." said Yolanda as she appeared at the front door. "Long time no see." said Dutch as he shook Yolanda's hand. "The same can be said here, Dutch. Come inside, and bring him in as well. We have many things to discuss." Dutch nodded and motioned Revy, Benny and Johan to enter.

Meanwhile, back at Hotel Moscow, Balalaika and Chang were discussing the matter at hand. She had discovered something very alarming concerning Johan. "*whistles* No wonder he has revenge on his mind" "Tell me something, babe. Wouldn't that be a good reason for revenge?" "Revenge can only go so far. Then it turns into a pointless endeavor." "I also discovered something about the vampiress gang leader." Balalaika then shows the file to Chang, and he widened his eyes. "Oh boy, I have a feeling that a shitstorm of epic proportions may be coming if he found out the truth." "Let's just hope it doesn't come to this..."

Time skip: 2 hours later

Johan walked out of the church with a solemn face. He remembers what had transpired inside the church:

_Flashback: One hour ago..._

"What? What did you just say, asshole?" Revy said, anger apparent in her voice. "You heard me right, lady. Rock's going to have to die now, since he has drank human blood. Now he cannot be cured. You wouldn't want him to live forever damned to roam the night?" Johan said firmly. He had found out what had transpired at the Yellow Flag last night, and made up his mind that he couldn't be saved. Just like...

"Oh really? BULLSHIT!" Revy yelled with fury as she slammed her fist into Johan's face, knocking him down to the ground. She breathes in and out as the anger slowly disappears. "If you'll excuse me, I'm headin' to the Yellow Flag. Now listen, you pussy. HE IS NOT GONNA DIE! YOU GOT THAT?" She then storms off, as Johan gets up, a welt on his right cheek from the punch. "She doesn't understand. They must die like the vermin they are. I'll be meeting you later." Dutch then replied, "Okay Johan, but you might wanna steer clear of Revy for now. She got close to channeling her inner Charles Whitman on your ass." "Remind me not to piss her off at all." Johan said as he left the church office.

"Johan, I can tell when darkness is around you, and it is as dark as the abyss..._" Yolanda thought to herself as the Lagoon Company leaves._

Flashback ends

"_Am I really that cynical?_" Before he could answer himself, he bumps into a familiar face. "Sawyer? What are you doing here?" She shrugs as she points toward the building ahead. "You want me to go in there?" "**Shenhua... won't mind...**" Sawyer replied with her electronic voicebox, since her vocal cords have been rendered useless thanks to her throat been severely slashed when she was young. "Okay Sawyer. I'll follow you." Johan follows the quiet woman as they enter Shenhua's apartment.

"Cleaner? You back soon? Who your friend?" says the Taiwanese knife assassin in broken English. Sitting on the couch playing video games is a man named Lotton the Wizard, a mercenary-for-hire who's armed with a Mauser. "**Johan...is his name...**" Sawyer replied as she points her finger at the black trenchcoat-wearing vampire hunter. "Nice to meet you, Shenhua, was it?" "That my name, don't wear out." "You won't mind if I spend the night here? I'm rather exhausted." "**He can stay in my room...**" Sawyer said, then blushed at what she said. Johan had a look of surprise. "Fine. But keep down you lovebirds. I need beauty sleep." With that, they ready themselves for the morning.

Scene Change: At the vampiresses' hideout

"Down in a hole, feelin' so small... Down in a hole, out of control... I'd like to fly... but my wings have been so denied..." Rock's voice can be heard singing softly as he sits on a couch. "_I wonder what's going to happen tonight?_" Greta's voice answered for him as she appears before him, "I'll whisper it into your ear on what we, or rather, _you_ will be doing tonight." Greta puts her lips to Rock's ear and whispers something to him. His eyes widened, and then he starts to grin maniacally and chuckles as Greta leaves with a smirk on her face. Rock now knows what to do tonight. "_You'll be mine tonight, Revy..._"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Black Lagoon, as Rei Hiroe is the creator and owner of Black Lagoon. The OCs are what I own.

A/N: Hello again, welcome to Chapter 6 of Vampires in Roanapur! This short chapter will have a fateful encounter between Rock and Revy. What will happen? I've decided to save the part where Johan's past is explained for next chapter. Enjoy guys!

Warning: Lemon in this chapter! I'll indicate where it starts and ends.

Pairings: Revy/Rock, Sawyer/OC, others not made known.

-

Revy staggers out of the Yellow Flag after finishing off a bottle of Bacardi. She was trying to forget. Trying to forget the memory of Rock's maniacal fanged smile, his mouth covered in human blood as he emitted a psychotic laugh that only a madman can bellow out. "_Dammit, why do I feel this way for Rock? Why?_" As she fought tooth-and-nail to hold back the silent tears, her instincts told her that something is amiss. Someone is watching her. Before she could act on them, a familiar face that she did not expect emerges from the shadows.

"Rock?" she asked, shock on her face as she sees him stride slowly towards her, wearing only black leather pants. "In the flesh, baby..." he seductively said as he inches closer to the hardened killer. "Stay back!" she shouts as she draws her Cutlasses, ready to fire. "Awww, why must you be so hostile Rebecca? I just wanted to see you." Rock said as he mockingly put his hands up. Revy stood poised, ready for anything. "Besides, I can tell that you don't want to shoot me, Revy." "Care to test that theory, little man?" Revy said mockingly as she slowly squeezes the trigger. Before she could fire off a round, he teleports behind her and grabs her, with his cold body against her warm body.

His fingertips caressing her face, his nose nuzzling into the nook of her neck, Rock says, "Join me Revy. I can show you the many pleasures of being a vampire. At first, I thought it was a fate worse than death itself. But once you try it, it's not so bad, baby..." He flicked his tongue repeatedly into Revy's earlobe as she starts to give in to Rock's vampiric charm, dropping her Cutlasses in the process. "Knock it off fuckhead!" Rock grinned at Revy's angry demand as he whispers into her ear. "That's it Revy...Talk dirty to me."

-Lemon starts HERE-

He turns her around and forces his tongue into Revy's mouth, shocking her. "_Holy shit... The dumbass I know wouldn't be this daring. Should I become part of the damned? I mean, I'm already damned as it is since I was 13, but this may be something different._" Tired of waiting, Rock takes off her clothes, after dragging her into a dark alleyway, leaving her completely bare to him. Revy couldn't take it and yelled, "Make me yours, or so help me I'll cut off your balls, Rocky!" He gave a grin as his fangs came out. "Then, you're MINE!" he yelled out as he sunk his fangs into the left side of Revy's neck.

The sharp pain turned to pleasure as Revy starts to moan slowly. After draining her to almost no blood, Rock uses his sharp fingernail to make a cut near his left nipple. "Suck on this to complete the process. It's going to be excruciating, but it'll be over." Revy said weakly, "I don't care... as long as I get to be by your side, I don't give a shit." Without hesitation, she sucks on the cut as Rock groaned and grasped the back of her head slowly. After licking the cut clean, Revy starts to feel painful changes as her darkened humanity dies, and emerges as a vampire.

She still has the same burgundy hair, only her skin is as white as snow and her eyes red. "Kami, you look sexy..." Rock muttered as Revy decided to give him something. She took off his pants, leaving him naked like her. "Fuck me now Rock." Rock complies with her demand and penetrates her, a scream of ecstasy following her lips as Rock thrusts into Revy. "Ahh! Mm! Yes Rock, baby! Harder and faster, you sonovabitch!" Revy moaned out as the tempo picks up speed. For the next twenty minutes, they do different positions as the lust grows ever so strong. Rock knew that he was about to reach his limit, and so did Revy. With one final thrust, they scream out each other's name as they climax.

-Lemon is over, people! Nothing to see here!-

He grabs Revy's clothes and his pants as she and Rock both teleport back to the abandoned warehouse, where Greta and her gang awaits. Little does Revy know is that her decision to join Rock by becoming a vampire may have sealed Roanapur's fate...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon, which belongs to Rei Hiroe. The only thing I own are my Ocs.

A/N: Welcome, one and all, to another installment of Vampires in Roanapur! The chapter took a little longer than I anticipated, because I had ran into writer's block. Johan past will be revealed and there will be shocking twists coming eventually (that'll be towards the end). Anyways, enjoy.

-

"Dammit, where the hell is Revy?" Dutch said as he paced back and forth. Johan, Sawyer, Shenhua, Lotton and Benny were in the Lagoon Company headquarters today, all unaware of what had transpired last night. "Wonder if stupid bitch passed out?" Shenhua said with a snark as Johan opened a bottle of Seagram's 7. Suddenly, the door to the office burst open, with a panicky Rowan entering swiftly, panting heavily . "I-i-it's 'bout Rebecca, my man... Rock bit her last night!"

At that revelation, everyone's reaction was immediate. "WHAT?" Johan slammed his fist down on the table. "DAMMIT! This is not good!" "Tell me everything..." Dutch said to Rowan as the owner/manager of the GoofFest strip club recounted the events that occurred last night when he was watching from a camera, which he installed so that he could videotape people having public sex. After he finishes, Rowan leaves the office quickly, but not before saying gooodbye to the group.  
"Oh boy, if Revy is on the vampiresses' side, then Roanapur may become a fleeting memory much sooner than anticipated," Dutch intoned as Benny finished off the Budweiser. "**It cannot get any worse...**" Sawyer the Cleaner said through her Ultravoice as she sat next to the vampire hunter.

Suddenly, a familiar face enters the office. It was Mr. Chang. "Hello Dutch, and how are you doing, given the situation the city's in right now?" "I'm afraid I got some bad news. We just found out that the vampires got to Revy last night," Dutch said as Mr. Chang widened his eyes. "Oh shit, this is NOT good." Johan suddenly got up and said, "I'll be back later, I need to think about the perfect plan..." He nods at Sawyer, letting her know it's okay to tell the others what he told her. His reason for revenge... "Alright Johan, but be at Hotel Moscow in about 6 to 8 hours; Balalaika has called a meeting, and it involves us." Dutch said to Johan as he gets up to leave. "Will do, Dutch."

After Johan leaves, Sawyer points at Dutch. "Hmm, you need something Sawyer?" She nods as she hands the paper over to Dutch as he reads the contents. When he finished reading, he now understood why Johan wants revenge. "Well, at least I know why Johan has a hatred for vampires...Can't blame him, though," Dutch said as he gives back the note to Sawyer. "Huh? What do you mean Dutch?" Benny asked. "Well Benny-boy, since we got 6 to 8 hours left before we head to Hotel Moscow, I might as well tell you what brought Johan here..."

Scenery change: At the abandoned warehouse.

"*whistles* Damn Rev. No wonder they call you 'Two-Hands'." Ripper said as she sees all of the targets destroyed. Reloading her twin custom Berettas, Revy replied, "Fuckin' A, baby! Although there's another meaning for my moniker, if ya know what I mean." She made the jacking-off sign as she finished replying, earning a laugh from Ripper. "HAHAHAHA! Oh man, Rocky shoulda see you do that!" The two, who at first started butting heads but have since been buds after finding out their common love, which is guns and money, laughed when Greta entered the room, with Rock, Jillian and Ivana following her.

"Listen up everyone! There is a vampire hunter on the loose!" Greta said as the rest listened. Revy said, "Wait a minute, ya mean Johan?" Greta's eyes widened at that name. "_You just don't know when to quit, do you, Johan. After all, you knew me _very well_..._" As she is in deep thought, Revy got her attention. "Oi, you awake there?" "Oh, sorry about that Two-Hands. Just hearing that name brought back memories. *thinking* Memories that I won't forget, that's for sure..." Jillian said, "Oh ho ho, so _he_ doesn't know the real truth..." Greta nodded with an unreadable face. "Anyways, we need to get ready in two days." "Why is that?" Revy asked, curiousity biting at her. "You'll find out... *thinking* Much sooner than I thought. This will be interesting..."

6 hours later at Hotel Moscow...

Balalaika sat on her chair surrounded by the _Desantniki_, the equivalent of a special ops team for Hotel Moscow. Attending the meeting were Abrego, Chang, The Lagoon Company, Sawyer, Lotton, Shenhua, and Johan. "I have called you here on a serious matter. According to our many sources, there are vampires running rampant in Roanapur. Apparently, they intend to bring about the end of humanity by using a deadly biochemical weapon that changes a human into a vampire instantaneously." "What? Ay, you're off your rocker, Balalaika! Vampires? Feh, I don't believe it," Abrego scoffed. "Under the normal circumstances Abrego, this may be true. But this is no joking matter. This could spell the end of Roanapur as we know it. Now Rock and Revy became vampires themselves and have joined forces with the vampires."

"W-w-w-what? Ay, not good! Kill 'em, I say!" Abrego shouts, now realizing that the Russian mafia leader wasn't kidding. "Now hold on a sec. Shouldn't we focus on locating their lair?" Chang asks. "Agreed. If we do not know where those bloodsuckers are, then how are we going to stop them?" Dutch said. Sawyer decided to write something reall y fast on paper and hands it to Balalaika. After reading what she wrote, Balalaika knew what kind of vehicle they drive. "Hmm, this may be a promising lead. If we spot the car based on the Cleaner's description, then we must tail them from a distance. In war, sometimes you have to wait and watch the enemy's movements before making a plan, rather than rushing blindly into a potential checkmate," she explained as the others nodded in agreement.

"Now then, we must prepare a stake-out. Be on the lookout for the '67 Rebel; if you spot the car, let me know ASAP. The vampires have overstayed their welcome here. They will now know the true meaning of war..." Balalaika finished with a psychotic smirk, unnerving Abrego and his men. "Dismissed." With that, everyone got up to leave her office. Just as Johan gets up to leave, Balalaika said, "Except you, Mr. Johan. I would like to have a word with you, in private." She signals the special ops team to leave, as Johan sits back down.

When everyone is gone, she slowly stood up, her scarred face in a serious gaze, then said to Johan, "Tell me your reason for revenge, if you please." He sighed. He was not looking forward to this. "Alright. The leader is the reason why I must kill her and her ilk. She murdered my family and my beloved brother in cold blood. They didn't have a chance. You see, I come from a family where they want vampires and humans to coexist peacefully. I used to be one of those who wanted coexistence. Then one day, I was betrayed by my best friend. Greta..." Balalaika frowned at that. "iSo I was right.../i." she thought to herself as she listened to Johan.

"Five years ago, when I was 17, I came back home from high school. When I entered the house, all I saw was blood. It was everywhere. I saw my father... with his head cut off, and my mother iskinned alive./i That's when I saw my elder brother, mortally wounded. I rushed to him, trying to stop the bleeding, when he uttered his last words that scarred me mentally: 'Greta did this, just to test out her power. Please, kill her and her kind for me, for they intend to assimilate humanity into vampirism, with chemical warfare...' Then he died in front of me. My once vibrant eyes have turned as dark as the abyss. My eyes now hold hatred for that ibitch/i that did this to me. I thought vampires could be trusted. I guess I was a fool..." After he finished, Balalaika looked at him and made a decision that would horrify Johan for the rest of his life. "Betrayal, huh? I guess your brother didn't tell you ieverything/i, did he?"


	8. Chapter 8

Revy: Hey assholes, Two-Hands fillin' in for dumbass here. His arm's hurtin' like a bitch as he is typin' the next chapter for Vampires in Roanapur. I never knew tetanus shots could do that to ya. Anyways, there are nasty twists in this chapter.

Okay, time for the fuckin' disclaimer: **I do not own Black Lagoon, as Rei Hiroe owns the series. I own my OCs that appear in this story.** Here's chapter 8, blah blah blah, enjoy it and all other fuckin' shit. *mutters* Fucker owes me BIG time for this...

-

The moonlight shines on Roanapur as the tension is in the air, and it's about to break. "Tonight, my brethren, we shall bring about a new dawn for our kind. As we assimilate humanity into ours." Greta said as she stood before the others. Suddenly, the alarms go off as the vampiress leader picked up a familiar scent, one that she recognizes. "Well, well, well. Looks like the vampire hunter wants to play." "Can I kill the fucker?" Revy asked, with a frightening smile, showing her fangs. "No, this is my fight alone. You can take care of the other trash that are foolish enough to cross us." Greta replied as the door is kicked open, revealing Johan. Before he could take action, he heard a voice that would make him sick to his stomach.

"Ah, my brother, it's been a long time, hasn't it? Thank you for leading me to this place. Now die." Johan suddenly coughed up a huge glob of blood as he is stabbed in the back by a person that he trusted with his life, the one who he promised to avenge their parents' and his death, his own flesh and blood. "*wheezes* Why did you do...t-this, K-K-Karl?" "Heh, you want to know why, foolish brother? It's because of that bitch, of course." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Wha? Since when does that vampire hunter idiot have a brother?" Revy said indignantly, furious that Johan withheld that information. "It's because I knew Johan before his _brother_ injected me with a virus that turned me into a vampire!" Greta spat out angrily, hissing at Karl.

"Aww, I thought you would love me for that, my Fräulein? You see, I always wanted to be a vampire. But at the same time, I do not wish to get bitten by just anyone, but by you Greta. So I have decided to create a mutagen that permanently changes a human into a creature of the night. A vampire. You should feel honored Greta..." As Karl continues his maddening speech, Greta became increasingly enraged. Then, with a sickening grin, he kicks Johan in the stomach very hard, earning cries of pain from him. "Our mother and father were onto my experiments and they were trying to stop me. But I couldn't have that. Then I thought about Greta and _you_, my dearest brother. Why not kill two birds with one stone? So that's when I orchestrated a brilliant scheme. They never saw it coming. Father never saw the axe come down his neck. Oh, how the blood gushes from his headless body," Karl said with a grin that unnerved the vampires, slowly crushing Johan's chest with his boot. "Mother begged for her life as I tortured her to death."

"YOU BASTARD!" Johan yelled out. Karl responded by breaking his arm. Johan's scream of pain echo through the room as the others stood in shock of what is transpiring before them. "And the best part? The one who spurned me," he said with a sneer as he pointed at Greta, "gets the blame. Ah, how beautiful a lie can be. Right, dearest brother? That slut chose you over ME!" he yelled in fury as he repeatedly stomped on Johan's body, breaking a few bones with each stomp. "OI ASSHOLE! Eat this!" Revy yelled as she drew out her Cutlasses and aimed at Karl's head. He responds by shooting Johan in the chest. Greta saw red.

"How dare you... You couldn't take no for an answer, you jealous sonovabitch... DIE!" Greta screamed as she charged at the psychotic madman. "One step closer, and he dies!" Karl said, pointing his Luger at Johan's head. Rock was shaking with fury. "How dare you do this, you monster! THAT'S YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD, YOU FUCKER!" he yelled at Karl, who laughs evilly as he pulls out a syringe. "He means nothing to me now. He has outlived his usefulness. Now, my dear brother, ready to become the one thing you never wanted to be?"

Johan now knew that he should have listened to her. His desire for revenge now has proven to be his fatal mistake. He felt the sharp jab in his neck as the toxic mutagens flow through his vein. Then he heard a chainsaw rev up. He hears the screams of pain as his body start to burn internally. The sound of flesh being carved ringing in his ears as his body starts to grow cold. Then he feels his teeth elongated. He lost all hope in his mind. All thanks to a traitorous brother. He can hear his evil twin brother uttering something. Something bad. The last thing he sees before passing out is Sawyer. Kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello NeuGristle87 here with Chapter 9!**

Revy: What the fuck took you so motherfuckin' long? Answer me you bitch! *points gun at me*

Me: Whoa whoa whoa! Lemme explain. You see, my laptop's hard drive decided to do a self-Dr. Kevorkian and die, and for three weeks, I was without a computer. Now that I got my laptop back free of charge, I then had real life stuff to do, such as helping my father do yardwork, and writer's block just wouldn't let me go.

Revy: Well it's about fuckin' time you got your ass in gear! *puts away gun*

Me: Anyways, disclaimer time: I do not own Black Lagoon, as Rei Hiroe is the rightful owner. I own my own OCs. So without further ado, here's the ninth chapter of Vampires in Roanapur!

-  
Time skip: Three days later, at Hotel Moscow-

Balalaika sat at her chair with an unreadable expression on her scarred face as the four vampiresses, Rock, Revy, the rest of the Lagoon Company, and the rest stood before her. "So let me get this straight Greta. You and your gang were trying to recruit others in your attempt to hunt down the man responsible for your turning? While I admire your motives, but the _way_ you did this has nearly brought this city almost to its knees. Kidnapping Rock and turning him against his will, and breaking him by continuously raping him into submission; what the hell possessed you to do that?" Balalaika said, anger apparent in her tone. "Hold on, that was NOT my idea! Ask Jillian here, it was her idea!" Greta replied, as Jillian shrugged.

Rock, with an indifferent look on his face, spoke up. "It really doesn't matter at this point. We managed to find the bomb and deactivated it." "Who would have thought that the damn thing would be at the Lagoon Company office?" Dutch said as the others looked on. Eda had a look of jealousy on her face as she sees Revy smirk at her. "_Damn you Two-Hands..._" Eda thought to herself as Balalaika holds the bomb itself. It is small enough to hold it with one hand, but within the bomb contains the viral mutagen that turns a human being into a vampire instantaneously. "Regardless, I had my men analyze this device and we were able to determine the origins of this particular doomsday device." Revy's smirk turned into a frown as she realizes the implication that Balalaika is getting at.

"Do we have to travel AGAIN?" Revy yelled, her fangs shown as she spoke. The sight of the fangs earned a smirk from Rock, while unnerving some of the people in the room. "Your assumption is correct Two Hands. The material used to make the bomb originated somewhere in England. Most likely, it came from London." "I have a feeling that this is much bigger than anticipated. I feel that we should join forces temporarily to find the source and destroy it." Ivana suggested, and everyone turn towards her. "And why should we trust you 4?" Balalaika said with a cold look in her eyes, with a smile that spells doom for anyone that dares cross her. "It's the only way. After all, if Karl created the mutagen that turns one into a vampire, then he would have an antidote for all of us. For you see, me, Ripper, Jillian, Greta, Rock and Revy have the same mutagen that turned us."

While the tense situation unfolds, Greta has a sense of foreboding, thinking about Johan. She abruptly spoke up. "Excuse me Ms. Balalaika, but may I check on Johan to see if he woke up at all? You can send an escort with me." Balalaika pondered for a moment and said, "Very well, but return to Hotel Moscow immediately after you're done. I would like to discuss something with you and your gang." "Thank you very much. Can I bring her with me?" Greta said, pointing at Sawyer the Cleaner. "As a matter of fact, that is who your escort is." Balalaika replied, as the chainsaw-wielder walks toward Greta. "Take my hand Sawyer. We'll get to Shenhua's apartment in a split second." As she took Greta's hand, she asked, "**How...are we going to... get there?**" "Teleportation." With that, both vanished in a flash, stunning the others. "Holy shit, now _that_ is speed," Benny said with an astonished look. "Tell me about it Benny-boy. I hope Johan can get over the fact that he's no longer human." Dutch replied as he calmly drinks a can of Heineken.

Scene change: 25 minutes later, at Shenhua's apartment-

"No... I don't want to become this... NOOOOOO!" Johan screamed as he sat up, being unconscious for three days after Karl's betrayal. Breathing heavily from experiencing a nightmare, he noticed that he was in someone's apartment. "_Oh, I'm in Shenhua's apartment... But, why am I here?_" Johan thought to himself as he got up from the bed. Going into the bathroom with his .38 special holstered, he can't help but feel that something is wrong with him. Then he looks into the mirror and memories of what had transpired came rushing to him. "N-n-no..."

He trembles as he looks into the mirror. His black eyes have turned blood red. His skin is now ashen-colored. His blonde hair has still retained its color, but lost its luster. His fingernails are now sharp, as he feels the newly-formed fangs with his fingers. He can no longer feel warmth forever, all thanks to the one person he trusted: his own flesh and blood. _His brother._ He feels something that he hasn't felt since his parents' deaths: Sorrow. Despair. Hopelessness.

Many thoughts run through his mind: "_I...I have failed you...mother and father... I have failed to avenge your deaths...Why am I so blind? How could I be so fucking stupid? Why? Now I understand what Balalaika was saying about revenge... I am such a fool..._" Clutching his .38 special, with one silver bullet left in the chamber, he slowly points it to his left temple, tears streaming down his cheeks. He never wanted this. Pulling back the hammer, he laughs bitterly at the irony of the situation: He has become the very enemy he was hunting down. "_I'm sorry...Please forgive me...Greta..._" Johan thought to himself as he slowly pulls the trigger. "STOP!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Me: The time has come! The final chapter of Vampires in Roanapur is here, and it's quite a doozy, albeit a very short one!**

Revy: 'Bout fuckin' time, asshole!

Me: Tell me about it. I hate writer's block with a passion. I really do.

Revy: Hurry up motherfucker! Me and Rocky need some 'alone time', for fuck sake!

Me: O_o; Alright! Disclaimer time: I do not own Black Lagoon, which belongs to Rei Hiroe, or anything else, for that matter. I do own my OCs, though. Now that the disclaimer is outta the way, there will be some very brief angst in this one, but other than that, enjoy!

-

"STOP!" Johan jumped as he turned around to see Greta and Sawyer the Cleaner standing at the doorway of the bathroom. "Why? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm forever stuck being this accursed _creature_! " Johan lamented as he held the .38 special to his head, his finger still on the trigger. Greta suddenly appears right in front of him, and slaps him hard across the face, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. Johan stood in shock, dropping his gun in the process, as Greta gave him a hurt look. "You idiot! Do you really want to do that to her? Just look at her, and see what your actions have done!" she yelled at Johan, pointing in Sawyer's direction. Johan looks at Sawyer's face and sees something that saddens him: she was crying.

"_Sawyer...Do you really care for me?_" He thought, as he walks toward the chainsaw-wielding cleaner. He cups her left cheek with his right hand, and wipes off her tears. His touch sends chills down Sawyer's spine as she feels the coldness in his caress, making her blush. "Don't cry Sawyer... I can't stand to see someone crying at all," Johan said, as he wraps his arms around her back. "**Please Johan...call me Frederica...**" the soft-spoken butcher said to Johan as she embraces him.

After they released each other from their arms, Greta relays to Johan what has been discussed in Hotel Moscow, and upon hearing that there is a cure somewhere in where the crew is going, he wondered if he can get his humanity back somehow. Greta then got something that she didn't expect from Johan ever since he falsely blamed her, due to the manipulative human monster known as Karl, for the murders of his parents: he hugged her. "Thank you Greta...Can we at least start over, as friends?" After ending his embrace, "Sure, Johan. Take my hand, Johan. You too, Sawyer We are going to meet the others at the airport." Both nodded, and did as she said, and all three vanished in a flash.

Scene change: Hotel Moscow

"Kapitan?" "Da?" "Should we call _them_?" "Hand me the phone, if you please." Boris hands over the phone to Balalaika after he made a suggestion. She did some digging around and found something rather interesting regarding Karl Lindemann, Johan's psychotic brother. She dials a number and waits for the person to answer. "Hello, it has been a long time. Well, we have a very serious problem. And I believe it originated in London. We will be bringing 7 people who have been infected with a mutagen that turns a human into a vampire, as well as others. Understood. Looking forward to seeing you again, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing."


End file.
